


Boyd Was Impatient

by Kikileduc



Series: The Pack Reads Fanfiction [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Humor, Pack Bonding, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, The Pack Reads Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc
Summary: Boyd found another story to read while they waited for Jackson and Lydia to arrive.





	Boyd Was Impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loverwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverwren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pack Mom Doesn't Mean What You Think It Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614609) by [Dorksidefiker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker). 



> Thank you to dorksidefiker! They graciously allowed me to use their work. Please head over there to share the love and kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you to loverwren who requested this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, if you’d like to volunteer your work or make a suggestion, please do so in the comments. I have had many wonderful ideas already!

“Where are they coming from?” Stiles asked Allison before Scott had a chance to monopolize her time again.

  
“Lydia’s, it’ll probably take them fifteen minutes just to get here.” Allison replied quickly as Scott started to nose along her neck.

  
“Maybe we should order pizza or something while we wait.” Isaac suggested with a glance towards Derek.

  
“CLEAN THE FLOOR!!” Derek roared back in lieu of agreeing with the suggested dinner plans.

  
To Isaac’s credit, he barely even flinched. “Clean the floor Stiles.” He ordered instead of moving to do so himself.

  
“What? No, I’m not your mom! I have to stay over here so none of you all wolf out on me!” Stiles protested.

  
“It was _your_ mess!” Isaac shot back.

  
“True, but— ”

  
“Clean the floor now!” Derek growled out low and around a mouth full of fangs.

  
Isaac begrudgingly made his way over to the mess, swiping the roll of paper towels that laid near him on the way. “I’m not the pack’s mom either.”

  
This caused Boyd to tilt his head in thought. “Oddly enough, there is a story here with that name!” He announced to the group. “ ** _Pack Mom Doesn’t Mean What You Think It Means_** ,” he read from the screen. “By _**Dorksidefiker**_. What kind of name is that?”

  
Stiles couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. “Dork side. Like dark side, fic writer…” He said it as if it was obvious. He was met with blank stares from everyone. “The dark side, like from Star Wars…. You know what, never mind. Am I in it? Because I don’t want to be in any more…”

  
“Nah, man, your not in this one.” Boyd said airily.

  
Stiles would have believed him, there was nothing in his manner that suggested otherwise, except Derek shot Boyd a narrowed eyed stare and Erica’s grin turned wolfish.

  
Stiles was seriously regretting ever bringing up this whole mysterious page on AO3 to Derek in the first place. Boyd didn’t give him long to contemplate his choices as he started to read.

 

 

**_“I'm surrounded by idiots!” Stiles announced, pacing across the floor of Deaton's surgery._ **

 

  
“You can say that again.” The real Stiles muttered.

 

  
_**His shoes squeaked on the linoleum, and his skin was going red as his glare switched from one werewolf to another. Derek stayed back, privately glad that he wasn't the focus of Stiles' rage. Boyd was actually backed up against the wall, trying to look uncowed, but Scott and Isaac didn't even bother to pretend that they were anything but deeply embarrassed to be lectured like children.** _

 

  
“Ha!” Stiles smiled wide as Boyd stumbled over reading about his, Scott’s, and Isaac’s fear of the little ol’ human of the pack. Derek’s face remained stoney, but Stiles saw the slight uptick at the edge of his smile.

 

Boyd ignored Stiles and continued.

 

_**  
“I told you – I told you not to mess with the paint! But God forbid anyone actually listen to me!”** _

 

  
“You guys _should_ really listen to me more.” Stiles commented smugly from his perch on the counter.

 

_**  
Boyd scratched at the rash that threatened to spread across his chest, and Stiles reached over and smacked his hand away. Derek watched with interest as Boyd flinched and dropped his hands to his side. Isaac snickered, and Stiles whipped around to glare. “Just wait till the pustules start coming in, then we'll see who's laughing.”** _

 

  
“Ew.” Erica turned up her nose in Boyd’s direction as he was the one doing the reading. “What did you guys do? What can do that to werewolves?”

 

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all turned to Stiles as if he’d knew the answer. Stiles only shrugged, but Scott broke off mid kiss to follow their line of sight.

 

“Wait. These are Stiles’?” His eyes flashed gold as he recognized the computer on Boyd’s lap.

 

Scott opened his mouth, probably to ask a question as his face was marred with confusion and was that a bit of anger? But Boyd kept reading.

 

_**  
The betas probably didn't even realize what Stiles was doing. Hell, Derek didn't think Stiles knew what he was doing. Isaac, Scott, and Boyd weren't reacting to what Stiles was saying; it was all about his body language. Back straight, chin raised, taking full advantage of his height to dominate. He was staring down werewolves, and he wasn't even thinking about it.** _

 

_**If he did start thinking about it, Stiles would probably get too flustered to go on, which was why Derek wasn't going to say a word about it.** _

 

_**“I should let you two itch yourselves to death,” Stiles muttered, thrusting a jar of salve into Scott's hands. “You're lucky I don't wanna look at crusty pimple rashes.”** _

 

  
“Ewww.” Erica repeated.

 

“Is that a side affect of wolfsbane or something?” Isaac asked Derek and when he shook his head, Allison, who’s round eyes told him she didn’t know of a strain that could harm them in such a fashion.

 

__

_**“Three,” Isaac pointed out, trying to get the jar from Scott.** _

 

_**“I like Scott,” Stiles reminded him flatly, smacking Scott's head with the back of his hand when he smirked. “You two, I kinda wanna tie up in a sack of rocks and drown.”** _

 

 

  
“Stiles!” Isaac hissed out the name.

 

“Such anger issues… “ Erica chided.

 

 

_**  
Derek dropped his head to hide his grin; if push came to shove, he was sure Stiles could follow through on the threat, but he was pretty sure that Stiles was too attached to Boyd and Isaac to actually hurt them on purpose. A year ago, Stiles could have done it, and Derek didn't think he'd have regretted it. When it came to people outside his little circle of important people, Stiles was ruthless and remorseless. People inside his circle just got sharp words and the occasional Lacrosse ball.** _

 

  
“You _are_ rather ruthless.” Boyd paused the story to say.

 

“Violent.” Isaac agreed. “It’s probably from his hunter lessons.”

 

Derek glared at both Stiles and Allison, while Boyd finished the story.

 

 

_**Derek would never tell Stiles, but it reminded him of the way his mother used to tear into Derek and his cousins whenever they did something incredibly stupid. It was stupidly hot – again, not that Derek would ever tell Stiles.** _

 

 

  
“Makes sense.” Lydia said thoughtfully from the doorway as Jackson rolled it open. “Tragically loosing his mom in such a manner, who wouldn’t develop some motherly fetish tendencies.” She concluded.

 

“But with Stilinski?” Jackson asked her in disbelief. “Ah, no… I don’t care what he did, just no. Is that why we had to speed across town? Is Derek going through a mid-life crisis?”

 

Derek didn’t get a chance to defend himself against Lydia’s claims or Jackson’s accusations. Jackson strode into the loft with the air of upmost importance.

 

“What the hell is this about?” He asked Allison.

 

Everyone, even Isaac who held an armful of dirty paper towels, talked over one another to reply.

 

“Stiles found these stories.” Erica quickly explained at the same time Scott said, “Stiles is writing his fantasies or something?”

 

“Stories about us.” Isaac continued, ignoring Scott’s remark.

 

“And you’re in them.” Boyd surmised. “Both of you are actually.”

 

Lydia narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at the computer Boyd was holding.

 

“Let me see.” She said eventually. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she crossed the room to take the offered laptop. Jackson shot Stiles an accusatory glare before joining his girlfriend on the couch.

 

“So did Stiles wr— ” Scott started to ask but Lydia hushed him.

 

“Oh my god, Jackson!” She said in a tone that commanded the room’s attention. “This really does have you in it, it’s about you and— _Stiles_!”

 

 

 


End file.
